


Starlight In Our Eyes

by ClementineKitten



Series: clem's university au [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Like, M/M, kiibo bein a flustered lil boy, meteor showers, ouma being ouma, real gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: My affection for you is like a meteor shower- very real, yet it goes over both of our heads.Kiibo and Ouma go see a meteor shower and Kiibo tries not to fall in love with his roommate.(key word: tries)





	Starlight In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate title for this work is how many nicknames can i think of for keebs before they blur into an amalgamation of letters that don't even resemble his name  
> this story happens before the events of the cute girl w the blonde hair but can be read as a separate thing altogether  
> (also, i'm in high school, not uni, so i don't know if they let you live on campus in summer but it's whatevs)

“Heyo, Kii-boy.”

“Keebs.”

“Kiibizzle.”

“What do you want, Ouma-kun?”

Kiibo glanced up from his notebook to look at his roommate, who was relaxing on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Ouma gave him an incredulous look. “Are you doing homework? It’s the summer,” he pointed out. With a sigh, Kiibo pushed his work away from him.

“Just doing some writing. Not homework,” he told him. Ouma’s eyes returned to his screen.

“Wanna go out tonight?” he asked. Kiibo leaned back in his chair.

“What did you have in mind?” he replied. Ouma grinned at his phone.

“Well, there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight,” he suggested, thumb paused on his screen. Kiibo cocked an eyebrow.

“Aren’t those supposed to be really late at night?” he inquired. Ouma rolled onto his side and slithered off the bed, approaching his roommate in an awkward half-crawl.

“Yeah, but it’s summer! We can stay up as late as we want!” With a grunt, Ouma pulled himself off the floor and stood beside Kiibo’s chair. “Ooooor do you get cranky when you stay up past midnight? I bet that’s it.”

“Not particularly, just tired,” Kiibo responded, hastily flipping his notebook shut so that Ouma couldn’t see what was written inside. “I’m unsure if you’d be able to handle it.”

“Whaaaat?” Ouma exclaimed, drawing out the vowel sound. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kibble. Sleep is for the weak,” he said simply. Kiibo’s eyebrows knit. 

“Says the one who sleeps more than anything,” he pointed out. Ouma pouted and slumped down to the ground, keeping his hands on the armrest of Kiibo’s chair.

“Whatever, Kii-boy.” He waved one hand like he was chasing away a fly and then put it back on the armrest. “Don’t you want to come see a meteor shower with meee? Your best fwiend? I pwomise I’ll make it worthwhile!” He widened his eyes as he spoke with a childlike dialect. Kiibo sighed, for some reason feeling a surge of powerlessness against his roommate’s words.

“...Alright,” he conceded. Ouma leapt up onto his feet with a wide grin, and Kiibo smiled slightly. 

“Yay! It’ll be fun, Keebie-Jeebies, I promise!” he said, tweaking the sticky-uppy part of Kiibo’s hair. Kiibo swatted his hand away and picked up his phone off the desk as Ouma retreated back to his bed and flopped down on it.

Kiibo flipped open the weather app and frowned. He read the temperatures- it was August, so it wouldn’t be going below 0 degrees Celsius, but…

“It says there’s a 70-percent chance of rain tonight,” he told Ouma. 

“That’s fine. Just bring an umbrella,” Ouma said absently. Kiibo twisted his chair around to look at the dark-haired boy.

“Do you even know where to go to see your elusive meteor shower?” Kiibo said with an accusative tone. 

“Wow, Kii-boy, have some faith in me,” Ouma replied, feigning offense. “You can see these showers from the northern and southern hemisphere, sooooo… We just have to go somewhere dark!”

“Uh-huh. And do you know a place near here like that?” Kiibo asked amusedly, drumming his fingers on his desk. Ouma’s lips flattened.

“Gimmee a sec, jeez.” Ouma rapidly flipped through his phone. “Ummm… There’s a place about fifteen minutes away called Harmony Hills. It’s like a park, but with hills.”

“I gleaned that from the name,” Kiibo said. “So, is that good enough for you?”

“Heck yeah, Kiibizzle.” 

-

The car was quiet that night, with the faded music of the radio filling it. Ouma was slumped in the passenger’s seat, half asleep, with his hands clasped over his yellow tank-top. Kiibo was feeling a bit drowsy, himself, but he had opted to sleep for a couple of hours beforehand while his roommate preferred to stay up, probably watching Vine compilations or something.

Kiibo drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited at a red light. Despite the late time, there were people out- though he suspected that many of them had the same objective that he and Ouma did. As the light turned green, he gaped his jaw open wide in a yawn. _Why did I agree to do this?_ He cast a glance over at Ouma, who tossed his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. An unprecedented surge of affection thrummed through Kiibo.

He swallowed and kept his eyes on the road as he drove.

Eventually he pulled up beside the place Ouma had mentioned- Harmony Hills. He didn’t notice a parking lot or anything of the sort- it was a little far away from any stores or buildings. He did, however, spot a large area with scraggly, flattened grass with a few cars on it that he assumed had the same function.

Kiibo parked his car away from the two other cars that were there and sat for a few moments in the absolute silence that filled the vehicle. It was almost deafening, with no music or noises- just the sound of he and Ouma’s breathing.

He looked over at his roommate, who still had his eyes closed. His gaze lingered on his form for maybe too long before he grabbed his shoulder and jostled him awake. “Wake up, Ouma-kun, we’re here,” he whispered. Ouma’s eyes flew open.

“I’m awake, I’m awake.” He pulled himself up into a proper sitting position and grabbed at his seatbelt, which Kiibo insisted he wear in spite of the quiet streets. “Alright, Keebibs, ready to see some shooting stars?” he asked with a yawn, releasing himself.

“Can you settle on one nickname?” Kiibo asked, amused, as he unbuckled his own seatbelt. Ouma shook his head, opening the door.

“Absolutely not,” he mumbled as he got out of the car. A rush of cool-ish night air hit Kiibo as Ouma jumped out of his seat. 

Kiibo grabbed the umbrella that he had brought just in case of rain and hopped out of the car as well. He slammed his door shut and locked the car with the clicker on his keys. Resting his hand on the handle and giving it a tug for reassurance, he looked around.

The sky was dark, and the air was still around them, minus a few rogue breezes. He already noticed some meteors streaking through the sky in a flash of yellowish-white light over the rolling hills of the park. Ouma walked over to his side, and Kiibo felt a sudden tenseness in his muscles.

“Alright, Kiibaby, let’s go~!” Ouma chirped happily, grabbing the white-haired boy by the arm and dragging him towards the hills. Kiibo’s stomach jumped at his touch as he led him. “It’s already started, but I want to see it from the hilltops,” he said, skipping away.

“...Okay.” _What is this?_ Kiibo thought to himself confusedly. _Am I nervous? Why would I be nervous around Ouma-kun?_ As the dark-haired boy chattered incessantly, Kiibo considered the possibilities.

It wasn’t because they were alone, because the two spent most of their time together alone in their dorm room. Was it the darkness, the lack of artificial light surrounding the two? No… They did a lot of late-night talking (courtesy of Ouma) in the pitch-darkness while in their beds. Kiibo’s throat tightened as Ouma’s grip slid down to his hand and he took that instead.

He reasoned that it was because it was so late and he was so tired that his feelings were amplified negatively and left it at that.

“So, Ouma-kun, what made you interested in a meteor shower? That seems more like something Momota-kun would be into,” he started, trying to squash his emotions down into the recesses of his mind.

“Are you implying that you can’t believe that I, Kokichi Ouma, the cooler luminary of the stars, would want to go see a meteor shower out of my own interest?” Ouma almost sounded hurt. “Well, you’d be wrong, Kii-boy, because that’s exactly the case. I’ve never seen one before, and our dorm is boring.”

“Huh,” Kiibo hummed. Ouma’s eyes went up to the sky, purple depths reflecting the meteors above them. The two started up one of the larger hills in the park.

“Or, maybe that’s just a lie!” he added, glancing back at Kiibo, squeezing his hand for affect.

“On which account?” Kiibo questioned. Ouma simply smirked and kept skipping up the hill. Kiibo’s eyes flickered up to the sky. The meteors looked cool and all, but he couldn’t imagine why anyone other than scientists would stay up just to see them.

“Oi, Kii-boy!” Ouma chirped suddenly, snapping Kiibo out of his thoughts. “Does it feel a little misty out here or is it just me?” He held up his free hand towards the inky sky. “Nope, it’s deffo raining,” he confirmed. Kiibo couldn’t exactly check for himself, as one hand was occupied by Ouma’s and the other was holding the umbrella. Instead, he angled his head up slightly, enough to feel little droplets of rain fall onto his face.

Raising his arm, he popped open the umbrella with a quick press of a button, the fabric folding outwards to offer them protection from the spitting water. Ouma kept on walking up the hill, not breaking his pace. Kiibo frowned.

“Are you just going to complain about the rain and then not make use of the umbrella?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeppers! Although, I never complained once about the rain,” Ouma reminded him. Kiibo rolled his eyes. “Weeell, the rain is bad for my hair. I spend a lot of time styling it, Kii-boy, did you know? It takes a lot of time to get this to look good.” The boy pointed at his spiked, wavy hair.

“I doubt that. I’ve seen you use a comb maybe twice in this past year,” Kiibo mumbled. Ouma pursed his lips.

“Amami-chan is always on my case about that,” he sighed. “He always says ‘Ouma-kun, your hair is so tangled!’ He keeps giving me different products.” The boy let out a breath. Despite the general shortness of the hill, it was getting a bit steeper and harder to climb.

Kiibo didn’t know why, but hearing Ouma talk so intimately about Amami made his jaw tighten. He couldn’t think of a particular reason- he liked Amami just fine, and it wasn’t like they were on bad terms or anything. “So that’s where all of those bottles came from,” he said, pushing his thoughts away.

“You’re free to use them, Kii-boy, cuz I never do.” Ouma took a few paces back, and fell into step beside Kiibo, never once dropping their hands. Kiibo could feel his begin to sweat a little, and there was something about being so close to Ouma… Not like it was a cold night, not at all, but he could feel his roommate’s body heat coming off of him, making the air around them much warmer.

Kiibo swallowed, feeling a little on edge all of a sudden. He awkwardly tilted the umbrella so that it covered part of the two of them, but it was hard with him holding the umbrella and the hand closest to Ouma being taken by his own. And he didn’t want to stop holding hands if Ouma didn’t want to…

Yeah. That’s why he kept his hand. Because he didn’t want to upset Ouma.

“Ayo, Keebs, why are you so quiet?” the messy-haired boy asked. “Are you too tired?” He puffed out an exhale as the two finally reached the top of the hill. Ouma dug his heels into the soft dirt and dewey grass, putting his hand on his knee dramatically.

“Am I being quiet?” Kiibo put in slowly, feeling a sudden wave of self-consciousness flit through him. Ouma suddenly let go of his hand and Kiibo shivered at the rush of air that slid past his newly revealed skin.

Ouma hopped to the centre of the hilltop, the highest point, and did a little twirl. “Nah, Keyboard, you’re just not responding to my jokes like normal!” he shouted. His yellow tank top contrasted his pale skin, even in the darkness. He stretched out his arms and stared up at the sky, grinning widely as rain sprayed his face. Kiibo watched him fondly.

“Come on, Kii-boy, come watch the stars with me.” Ouma turned his head and cast a meaningful glance at Kiibo. Despite his flair for the dramatic, Kiibo felt his heart skip a beat at Ouma’s words. He walked towards his roommate, trodding along a bit like a lost puppy.

As soon as Kiibo came to Ouma’s side, his hand was seized again. Kiibo’s grip on the umbrella loosened momentarily as his throat dried. _What the heck is happening to me?_ He thought to himself in concern and confusion. Ouma blinked at him, and he realized he had been dumbly staring at the other boy for the past few seconds.

“Hey, Kii-boy, I know I’m beautiful and probably the most handsome thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on, but you should look at the stars, not me,” Ouma said, tilting his head up to the sky. “Look! Look! _Ecce!_ ” He wildly pointed upwards, and Kiibo’s eyes went to the sky.

“Whoa!”

The meteor shower had picked up without the two realizing, bright white flashes of light hurtling through the sky. The rain nearly enhanced it, with the drops of water streaking from the sky and the meteors soaring across it, like milk spilled over a black marble countertop. Whether it was on purpose or not, Kiibo noticed Ouma’s hand tighten around his own, and he shuddered.

Shuddered because it was cold. Yeah.

(It was five degrees out, Celsius of course).

The meteors shining between the glittering, bright white stars, coupled with the soft rain encapsulating them… Kiibo wasn’t sure if it was because of the tiredness that gnawed at him, but he felt completely at peace in the silence of night, Ouma’s hand in his, the only sounds between them being that of the water droplets on his umbrella and the shallow noise of their own breathing.

And for some reason, his heart was beating like crazy inside his chest. But he ignored that as he watched the spectacular event unfold, the shooting stars racing against their black backdrop.

“Eh, I mean it’s cool and all, but it doesn’t seem like something that you’d write home about,” Ouma said finally with a shrug. Kiibo’s eyebrows knit.

“This was _your_ idea, don’t forget,” he reminded Ouma. The boy snickered heartily.

“I know, I know. But doesn’t it seem like overkill, driving to a dark place to see some shooting stars when you could prolly see it from the dorm rooftops?” he reasoned.

“Well, I mean,” Kiibo began, fumbling with his words, “you can’t see them that clearly with light pollution.” He looked around. Surrounding the two was complete and utter pitch black darkness, despite the glow of the city lights a little ways away. Kiibo was suddenly struck with the realization that it was 2 AM, and it was a very real possibility that they could run into a shady character, like a murderer or a drug dealer. He started to panic.

“Um…” He started weakly, then took a breath. “Do you think we should get out of here?” Ouma cocked his head.

“Why? Do you not want to spend more time with meeee?” Ouma chided childishly. Kiibo shook his head.

“No! Not that!” He realized that he jumped to defend his wanting to spend time with his roommate very quickly, and felt himself redden. “It’s just… Dark… And scary. Who knows what could lurk in the shadows?”

“Afraid of the dark, are we, Kii-boy?” Ouma teased. Kiibo felt his flush deepen. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. Unless…” He grinned wickedly. “I’m a murderer, and I’ve lured you out here to kill you!” he exclaimed, a little too excitedly.

“I, er, doubt that heavily,” Kiibo replied. “You’ve had plenty of opportunities to kill me these past few years, and yet you’ve taken none of them,” he reasoned thoughtfully. Ouma pouted.

“It’s like one of those bougey stories where a hitman is hired to kill someone, but they’re so charming they end up getting attached to them and can’t follow through,” he mused.

“Except this is real life, and you’re kind of a wimp. I wouldn’t hire you as a hitman,” Kiibo admitted. Ouma balked.

“Your words _wound me_ Kii-boy!” he shouted. His words shook the air. “Also, you’re implying that you would hire a hitman at some point in time. Do I need Saihara-chan to arrest you?” He batted his eyelashes innocently.

“No, absolutely not!” Kiibo exclaimed. Ouma laughed brightly, his tired face alight with so much joy that Kiibo felt his heart stop in his chest for a moment. It was at that moment that he noticed that he had been neglecting Ouma in the umbrella department, and that droplets rolled down his laughing face.

Kiibo dropped Ouma’s hand and put his freed hand to the boy’s cheek. “Ah, Ouma-kun, you’re soaked,” he pointed out, drawing his thumb across the wet skin, and holding the umbrella closer to him. Then he realized what he was doing.

It was dark and raining. They were alone. And he was holding his face. Kiibo’s mouth dried up as he looked, dumbfounded, at Ouma’s face, staring into his blank, purple eyes. “Oh… Um…”

He sprang back. “Ah! Ouma-kun! I’m sorry!” His grip on the umbrella tightened as Ouma burst out into a fit of chuckles.

“Oh man, Keycard, I was comparing this to a hitman story before, but now it’s like a fujoshi anime! Holy crap!” he giggled. Kiibo blushed a deep red, grateful that the darkness marred his embarrassed face. “Oh, Kii-boy, what a perfect set up!”

“Shut it, you!” Kiibo replied abruptly. Ouma wiped his face.

“I mean, Kii-boy, seriously, are you in love with me or something?” he said jokingly.

Kiibo’s stomach dropped. 

_That’s what it is._

_Oh no._

His blood turned cold beneath his skin, and he felt his bottom lip start to quiver, his heart thumping away in his chest. _That’s why I’ve felt so weird tonight. Oh no, this can’t be true!_ His fist around the umbrella curled, and he felt his nerves flare to life inside of him.

_I have a crush on Ouma-kun._

“Oi? Kibble? You’re taking an awful long time to respond.” Ouma approached him and gasped, snapping the worried boy back into reality. “You must really, really like me!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Kiibo yelled. His chest tightened as his heart squeezed. Ouma stuck out his tongue in jest, then reached forward and took his hand for the third time that night. The action sent a jolt of electricity through Kiibo, what with his newly-found emotions. His eyes wide, he stared at Ouma.

“Aww, whatevs, Kii-boy,” he said. “Anyways, yeah, let’s go home. I’m getting tired.” He let out a large yawn, and then eyed Kiibo. “Make sure you don’t fall asleep at the wheel.” He came up close so that their noses were almost touching and grinned. “My life is riding on your driving skills, okaaaay?” Then the boy winked, for good measure. A string of confusing yet pleasurable emotions chorused through Kiibo.

“I… Yeah.” That was all he could muster. Smiling still, Ouma began to lead him down the hill, chattering all the way. Meanwhile, Kiibo let himself get lost in his thoughts.

_I… Don’t Ouma-kun and Amami-kun have a mutual-liking-each other-thing going on?_ Just imagining it made Kiibo’s chest hurt, and he clenched his teeth. _Dammit, why did I have to get a crush? And why did it have to be on_ him? He watched his roommate’s rain soaked hair bob up and down as they descended. When he looked at him, he felt a rush of confusing feelings, both good and bad.

_I don’t know what this means for Ouma-kun and I’s relationship, but…_

_I want to stay close to him. I want every moment with him to feel like tonight did._

His eyes wandered to the meteors in the sky, and in spite of himself, he felt his cheeks glowing an indecent pink.

_But despite that…_

He tightened his grip on Ouma’s hand as subtly as he could, but his roommate still turned and shot him and cheeky grin.

_I know I want to stay by his side._

**Author's Note:**

> op has never seen a meteor shower before  
> i hope you guys like this one, i do!! i love kiibouma AND this is this first oneshot in the uni au!! yahootie!!  
> btw if you were wondering and didn't want to search it up 'ecce' means look! or behold! in latin and is most effective when s c r e a m e d.. it's pronounced 'ecka' if you're wondrin'  
> my latin class are actually useful ...wow
> 
> also, i have a danganronpa tumblr @sai-haras !! i post art there sometimes and if you have an idea for a one shot you can shoot me an ask or a message!!


End file.
